bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Georgios
Georgios is Fianna Ray Ordesia's current contracted spirit. It is a holy knight elemental spirit in the form of knight. In elemental waffe form, he transforms into a rapier known as «Save the Queen». Appearance His purified form has silver-white armor while wielding similar colored sword and shield. His sword is as long as his height. In elemental waffe form, he becomes an intricate and finely crafted rapier; it also gives Fianna a tiara and veil to wear. Background It is a holy knight spirit handed down in Ordesia Empire's royal family with Fianna being his current contractor. Four years ago Fianna tried to use him to go against Rubia Elstein but was instantly defeated. His quick defeat caused Fianna mental scars which made her connection to him broken. Up until he was summoned by Fianna four years later, he appears in her dreams charging into a battlefield. Chronology Areshi Academy Arc The Lost Queen He is summoned for the first time in four years by Fianna in the true shrine of the Mining Town Gado to protect and fight alongside Kazehaya Kamito against Jio Inzagi. The next day he is again summoned by Fianna in the academy's medical office to fight Claire Rouge over Kamito. The Pledge of the Wind He is used by Fianna in Team Scarlet during the rank matches bringing much needed defense to balance the team. During Team Scarlet's match against Velsaria Eve Fahrengart he struggled against her «Silent Fortress», barely holding it back until he was defeated. Tempest Arc The Blade Dance A week later, in Ragna Ys, he was used by Fianna to help fight against Muir Alenstarl but was eventually blown away by her «Tiamat» when it used an attack using all five main elements. Demon Slayer In the first day of the Blade Dance's «Tempest», he is summoned to fight against an ambush by the Kingdom of Balstan's team. He was able to cut off the arm of the stone spirit «Gargoyle». Later that day he is used to carry rocks to setup a bathing area for the girls in the team's stronghold. When the Knights of the Dragon Emperor attacked, he fought against two raging dragon spirits but struggled until the opposing team retreated. The Strongest Blade Dancer Days later, Georgios was summoned by Fianna to teach her how to use a sword and to try to access his elemental waffe. Fianna was unsuccessful multiple times until she went against Rubia and Sjora Kahn. Cross Fire Arc Cross Fire Later, before the «Cross Fire» began, he was used to carry Fianna's equipment for magical rituals that was brought by Kamito. He was later summoned to protect Fianna against «Forsaken Spirits». He then protected her from flying debris caused by «Valarukar»'s roar. Fianna then took the opportunity when the «Forsaken Spirits» attacked «Valarukar» to escape with Georgios. Later he was summoned to fight Rubia but was defeated by her freezing blue flames. Elemental Lord Assassination Georgios was summoned to provide cooking equipment for Rinslet to make pancakes to summon (lure) Iseria Seaward to the team. Abilities In his purified form, he fights using his sword and shield. Being a high ranking holy spirit, he has full resistance to the darkness attribute. Being a knight spirit, he specializes in defense and also has techniques against dragons. He can also open up his armor to store items. In his elemental waffe form, when it is stabbed in the ground it releases a magic square that can expand. It has holy properties and can act as a barrier against darkness. The area within it's effective range becomes Fianna's «Territory» which can heal and give divine power to her teammates. The one weakness it has is a relativity short active duration. * Imperil Ancient Blade Arts-Shield Smash * Imperil Ancient Blade Arts-Meteor Slicer Trivia *"Georgios" name is based on Saint George, who is commonly depicted as a dragon slayer, thus the spirit's in story ability to combat dragon type foes. **«Save the Queen» comes from "God Save the Queen" the national anthem of the United Kingdom. Category:Spirit Category:Male